Large amounts of poorly used land could be used for productive agricultural purposes if suitable means were provided which yielded economical irrigation of such lands. Systems and devices presently available primarily consist of above ground sprinkler systems, which by their nature are inefficient, expensive and require particular maintenance and protection to avoid deterioration and damage.